LAS RARAS AVENTURAS DE LIGHTBOLT
by LightBolt
Summary: lester era un chico normal, pero llega a ecuestria de...la nada? , despues de esto su deber sera no mas que hacer lo que el quiera, se enfrentara a grandes enemigos de varios videojuegos y series de TV,esto y muchas cosas mas,si quieres saber que le pasara entra y lee¡
1. Chapter 1

HOLA HOLA, QUERIDO LECTOR, ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC, NO SEAN DUROS PLS…

LAS RARAS AVENTURAS DE LIGHTBOLT

CAPITULO 1 : EL COMIENZO DE TODO

Era un día común y corriente, el sol brillaba…pero yo estaba en mi ordenador como de costumbre, y si, soy fan de My Little Pony, no es novedad tener un fondo de Vinyl Scracth y una carpeta llena de ponys de colores,

*doy unos clicks para dar inicio a un programa de juegos (warcarft para ser exactos) y se me pone lag el computador*

"mierda…"

espero a que se arregle por mas pesado y aburrido que fuese, asique para matar el tiempo, me doi vueltas en mi silla

WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII…..

En una de esas vueltas entretenidas, se cae un libro un poco maltratado por el tiempo y por la falta de lectura, en la etiqueta decía:

Nombre: Lester Dominguez

Colegio: (no esta escrito)

Materia: (tampoco esta escrito)

No abri ese libro ya que en mi ordenador daba síntomas de recuperación, asi que dejo aquel libro e el piso…como todas las cosas que estaban en el piso: mi mp4, mi mochila, mi lápiz y una infinidad de cosas que ya ni recuerdo que los tenia, no es que fuera desordenado o cochino (tal vez…) solo me da flojera arreglarlo, a mis 14 años…creo yo que es normal

5 MINUTOS DESPUES

"carajo…como tarda esto, mejor salgo a la calle un rato"

Tenia la dicha de que mi familia no estuviera en casa, ellos estaban…em…no sedonde estaban, pero la cosa es que están seguros y no tengo el por que preocuparme

3 PERSONA:

Como el ordenador de Lester le andaba hasta los cojones, decidio dar una vuelta a la calle, sin imaginar lo que le pasaría…

1 PERSONA:

"que rico se siente ese viento tan tranquilizador"

Mientras caminaba, veía a un perro apareándose con otro

Lester: …

Mas adelante habia una banca, en la cual me sente y me puse a pensar en que hacer esta noche y recordando las tareas que no habia hecho, pero eso no me importaba, las cosa es que estaba aburrido y no tenia nada que hacer, mas que pensar…

Lester: muy bien, ya se que hacer esta noche, me pondré a dibujar y lue…"

EN ALGUN LUGAR DE ECUESTRIA:

Lester: por que hay arboles al frente mio?

¿Dónde estoy?...creo que ya se donde estoy…pero me lo pregunto por si las dudas…

Lo primero que se me viene a la mente es…¿tengo cascos? O mas bien..patas..o lo que fuese, me las examino y al parecer…si..las tengo…¿Por qué soy un pony y no un humano? Me preocupare de eso luego

Me examino mejor, y deduzco que soy mi OC, un poco lógico según yo, pero por otra parte me preguntaba por que soy un pony y no un humano.

Lester: estoy en ecuestria…ESTO ES LO MEJOR QUE ME HA PASADO EN LA VIDA¡

De ser un humano que media 1.75 con poca resistencia, pase a ser un pony que puede mandar a volar a un niño de 7 años, esto me empezaba a gustar,

"muy bien, ahora tengo que saber en donde estoy"

Me doy unas vueltas en el lugar hasta que encuentro un lago, me miro al lago como si fuese un espejo, me doy cuenta que soy tal y como mi OC, tenia la cara de una hembra…bueno…no es que mi OC sea hembra, es macho, solo que q no es como los demás machos,tengo los rasgos de una pony hembra, en todo el cuerpo, solo que no se me resaltan las pestañas y mi voz es como la de un adulto…para mis 14 años, soy de colo9r amarillo oscuro, y mi melena es largo que llega a todo el cuello, mi cola es larga y casi llega hasta el piso, es de color negro.

Lester: jeje…parezco dibujado en Corel draw o en adobe flash player

Luego de que me examino, empiezo a caminar en línea recta a donde sea que me llegue, por como eran los arboles deduje que era el bosque everfree, a lo largo distinguia una casa, a la mente se me vino rápidamente la casa de fluttershy, esto ya lo veía venir, si estoy en este mundo, tendre que poner todos mis conocimientos de fanfics para que algunas situaciones no me sorprendan,y si…es la casa se fluttershy…un momento…lo mas razonable acá es no hacer contacto con inguna de las mane 6, siempre que alguien nuevo viene al pueblo algo malo tiene que pasar, asi que mejor me vuelvo de donde vine y…

*PUM*

Alguien me esta patenado…

*PUM*

- Angel?

El conejo hacia unas muecas de cómo si estuviese diciendome algo como "vete de aquí antes de que te golpé"

-Un minuto, si Angel esta aquí, eso significa que…

-angel…no deberias salirte asi de…

Fluttershy se quedo mirandome

"esto…creo que comensé mal…"


	2. Socializando

CAPITULO 2: "socializando"

"¿Qué acaso esta Pegaso no se cansa de estar allí parada?"

Fluttershy empezó a retroceder un poco, se quedo un poco más lejos de lo que estaba antes…para ser exactos, retrocedió 2 pies…o 2 patas, su cabello cubría la mitad de su rostro, y empezó a hacer unos pequeños círculos en el suelo con su pata.

"…"

Ya quiero irme, mejor le hago conversación e invento una excusa para irme

-hola, mi nombre es Lightbolt, y tu eres…

-¿yo?...em…pues…yo…s-soy…em… ¿yo?

Sentía la emoción de estar en ecuestria y más aún de estar frente a la pony mas tímida del universo, pero me estaba haciendo perder tiempo para todo lo que quiero hacer, se que entablarle una conversación será mas difícil que conseguir el GTA V…un momento…vine a ecuestria sin jugar el GTA V…

-em…e-estas…¿bien?...¿P-porque lloras?

¿Estoy llorando?

*me sobo los ojos*

Creo que si…

-eh…no es nada, mira, fue un gusto en conocerte, así que…nos vemos…supongo…

-…

*me aparto de la zona a paso lento*

"Eso estuvo cerca, ahora… ¿Qué hare?...creo que mejor caminare, pero tengo hambre…santo dios, vengo a ecuestria y olvido comer algo, si tan solo fuese un unicornio…esperen…*me toco la cabeza* pero que…*me toco de nuevo el cuerno* ¿tenía cuerno? ¿Soy un unicornio? ¿Por qué no me di cuenta cuando me vi en el lago? Oh…ahora que me acuerdo…mi oc es unicornio…pero…por qué no me di cuenta…en el lago...Mejor sigo caminando"

Estaba caminando…o trotando, en un sendero de piedritas que dirigía a ponyville, era el pueblo mas cerca, pero no puedo hacer contacto con ninguna de las mane 6, y tengo que tener cuidado con pinkie pie, esa pony podría aparecer detrás mio ahora mismo, tengo que tener mucho cuidado, ningún pony puede verme, solo entrare, observare el lugar y me ire al bosque.

YA A LA ENTRADA DEL PUEBLO…

-ok, solo voy a mirarlo y me voy.

Estoy caminando dentro del pueblo, allí vi a lyra, Bon Bon y Colgate, pero me daban unas ganas extrañas de ver a las CMC, no las veía por aquí, de seguro deben de estar haciendo cosas locas para descubrir su cutie mark.

Ya voy un buen rato aquí, algunos ponys se empiezan a dar cuenta que soy nuevo, ya uno me habían dado la bienvenida, y para suerte mía, no habían rastros de pinkie.

Mas delante de mi, encuentro la biblioteca, ese árbol me hacia recordar al sauce boxeador de harry potter, ¿la princesa twilight estará allí o en Canterlot? Pero mejor no me arriesgo a averiguarlo

*PUM*

¿Qué fue eso?

-Spike, ya vuelvo, no hagas travesuras

-puedes confiar en mi Twilight

Bueno, no tuve que acercarme para averiguarlo, ahora mejor me voy antes de que…

-hola, ¿eres nuevo en el pueblo?

Me cago en…

-eh…solo estoy de pasada, para ser exactos, ya me iba

No puedo creer que esta pony se haya dado cuenta tan rápido, tengo que inventar una excusa rápida y eficaz para salirme de esta, es muy curioso que siga en la biblioteca después de ser una princesa, yo pensé que se quedaría en Canterlot, así que, ya que es una princesa, no hay problema en decir su nombre

-lo siento princesa, pero tengo que hacer…em…algo, nos vemos otro dia princesa twilight, adiós

-eh?

TWILIGHT:

¿Quién era ese pony? No recuerdo haberlo visto antes por aquí, asi que es lógico decir que es nuevo en el pueblo, pero parece que nadie se ha dado cuenta de que el anda por aquí, mi pregunta es: ¿Por qué pinkie no lo ha visto aun? De seguro está muy ocupada cuidando a los bebes cake, ire a verla después de ayudar a fluttershy con sus animales, espero que spike no esté haciendo una de sus travesuras de nuevo

MIENTRS TANTO EN LA BIBLOTACA…

-esto va a ser grandios- decía el dragon mientras hacia una torre de diamantes la cual se tiraría desde arriba para comérselos todos de un bocado

-solo un poco más…

DEVUELTA CON LIGHTBOLT

La conversación con twilight fue muy corta…demasiado, de seguro intentara averu}iguar quien soy…o seguirá con sus cosas, no me preocupo de eso, más bien iré a…mejor me voy del pueblo a…donde sea que fuera, pero debo estar alejado de aq…

-Hola, soy pinkie pie, ¿eres nuevo aquí? TWLIGHT ME LO DIJO ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras? ¡te quedaras a vivir aquí? Twi me dijo que ya te ibas, pero eso significa que no tendrás amigos, PERO NO TE PREOCUPES, yo te conseguiré muchísimos amigos, y te hare una fiesta de bienvenida para que conozcas a cada uno de los ponys aquí en ponyville, ¿tienes amigos de donde vienes? ¿quieres ser mi amigo?

Pimkie dijo eso mientras saltaba alrededor mio, apenas pude entender lo que dijo, y si, comprobé algo, pinkie te atrapa tarde o temprano, y también no comprendes lo que dice una vez que te la encuentras.

-si…em…si quiero ser tu amigo

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, QUIERE SER MI AMIGO¡-dijo pinkie mientras salió corriendo hacia quien sabe donde

"Ese grito casi me revienta los oídos, pero al menos se fue"

Una vez qe no veía a ningún pony de la serie por ningún lado, me Sali del pueblo a una velocidad que ni yo mismo me imaginaba

-*exhausto* al fin…estoy…fuera…del pueblo

Estoy tan cansado que me tiro al suelo, y me pongo a pensar, ¿Qué hare ahora? Es decir, eh venido aquí de la nada, dejando a mis familiares, amigos…pero eso es lo de menos, además, aquí nadie me puede decir que hacer, se podría decir que estoy un poco más libre" en un sentido, ni me imagino como reaccionaran mis padres cuando se den cuenta que o mierda QUE DEMONIOS ES ESO¡

Había un objeto o un cometa, o lo que fuese que está cayendo del cielo en una ráfaga blanca, dudo que sea un meteorito, puede ser la TARDIS(artefacto que utiliza el Dr. Whoves para viajar en el tiempo) o bien podría ser alguien maligno con intenciones de gobernar ecuestria y yo tenga que rescatarla…wau…

Esa cosa estrelló contra el suelo muy suavemente, y ese cometa o aline sta tomando forma de…un pony…que increíble…

Se le empezaba a notar mas, era un pony encapuchado parado en 2 patas de color cafe , no sé si era macho o hembra, tenia una guitarra…con algunos colores en las cuerdas…

-TU-me apunta con su guitarra-morirás…

Ok…es macho


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: My Little Guitar Hero

El pony me estaba apuntando con su guitarra, le iba a decir que se calme, pero me quede callado para ver que clase de movimiento hacia, por como estaba, pensé que me mataría a guitarrazos, ya me imaginaba a Ellis de left4dead con la guitarra…raro…

El misterioso dio un gran salto y se puso en un pose de como si…¿va a tocar la guitarra? Como rayos iba a hacer eso, tiene cascos, no dedos, pero todo puede pasar en un mundo poblado por ponies en su mayoría hembras

El tipo increíblemente empezó a tocarla como si nada, era un solo de guitarra de género rock o metal, tengo la dicha de que existan estos generos aquí en ecuestria, y…que esta haceindo?

De la guitarra salían diversas notas, verde, azul, rojo y de otros colores, deduzco que esto es guitar hero…o rock band, y esas notas…se vienen directo hacia mi…no quiero saber que me pasara si me quedo asi que mejor dejo de pensar en tonterías y me dedico a esquivar estos ataques…algo raros

*Esquivo una con facilidad*

Eso fue fácil…

*me vienen como unas 20 de arriba*

Esto es difícil…

Como no sabia que hacer, hago lo que se me resulta mas fácil, correr y esquivar, no lo hago tan mal, el problema es que esto no es un juego, si muero aquí ya no hay otra vida, y además *PUM* eso estuvo cerca…

Continuo con esto, parece no cansarse nunca…

-que esperas, DEFIENDETE- me dijo el extraño mientras tocaba ese solo

-¡COMO QUIERES QUE LO HAGA SI NO SE COMO DEFENDERME DE LO QUE SEA QUE ESTES HACIENDO!

El pony misteriosos dejo de tocar y bajo, se puso en frente de mi

-solo saca tu guitarra y empieza a defenderte, tonto- me lo dijo en un tono desafiante

-si supiera lo haría

-¿no sabes como?

-NO

El pony misterioso se fue apartando un poco de donde estaba para darse la vuelta y sentarse y hacer…nada, como no movía ni un musculo, creo que tendré que preguntarle que pasa, el quería matarme y ahora estamas quieto que una piedra.

Me estoy acercando…en serio, ¿Por qué usa capa?

-no peleare con alguien que este desarmado

-así que…

-¿ves ese pueblo? Si no peleas conmigo dentro de 3 dias…

-si si…ya se lo que pasara

-lo tomas muy a la ligera para ser alguien que no esta en condiciones de hacer eso

Yo solo me quede callado, no sabia que contestarle, decirle que

Soy asi…de seguro no me creerá, luego el se puso a meditar o algo asi…

-em…oye, ¿estas bien?

El pony no me contesto, segui en la misma posición, como si no respirase, ¿entro en coma o algo? No se mueve, pues si se queda asi por siempre, mucho mejor…pero mejor me enfrento a el, no se lo que puede hacerme o lo que le puede hacer a otros, buscaré una manera de derrotarlo, pero faltan 3 días.

Tratare de hacerlo reaccionar, esta inmóvil.

-oye…

No me contesta

-OYE

Parece que si esta dormido o esta en estado piedra, creo que esta reuniendo energías, o lo que sea que haga.

Como este tipo no reacciona, me echare a su lado para descansar un poco y hacer unas preguntas, ¿Por qué tiene una guitarra? Se que es ridículo, pero esa guitarra se parece mucho a la del guitar hero, y además, ¿Cómo es que puede tocarla?

PASAN 5 MINUTOS…

"QUE ABURRIDO"

Me dije porque…en verdad, Estaba aburrido

"un momento, pinki me dijo que me haría una fiesta…¿ire?

Para que no sospechen de mi…o no se lo que quieran hacer, pero si pinkie me ofreció una fiesta, voy a ir, para que no se entristezca.

"creo que ire…"

Como no tengo nada que hacer, será mejor que vaya a ponyville de nuevo, y pensar una forma de cómo deshacerme de este tipo

-bueno, creo que ponyville…esta por allá

Asi que me dirige a esa dirección, no sabia por donde había venido, y como había corrido para esquivar esas notas, aun peor, pero por ahora solo me divertiré

YA EN PONYVILLE…

Ahora solo hay que encontrar un punto rosa saltarín, no creo que sea difícil

Estoy buscando, pero nada, de seguro está escondida en el sauce boxeador…que diga la casa de twi, y por cierto, ¿Dónde está todo el pueblo?

No había nadie, ¿y recién me doy cuenta? Creo que tengo que prestar mas atención en mi entorno, todo está silencioso…no hay nadie.

De seguro están en sugarcube corner, pero ella no me dijo nada de donde iba a hacer la fiesta de mi bienvenida…no tengo mas opción, creo que iré a sugarcube..el problema es…¿dónde esta? No importa, lo buscare

Estuve buscando como unos 4 minutos, hasta que encontré un edifico de dulces, ese era por lógica

Como es de esperarse, entre, esta oscuro…mucho…

-hola…

SORPRESAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Debo admitirlo, esto fue espeluznante.

-hola, soy pinkie pie, nos conocimos hace poco, ¿recuerdas?

-si…lo recuerdo-lo dije en un tono algo…sorprendido

-disculpa por no decirte donde estaríamos, lo que pasa es que no te encontraba, parecía que hubiese desaparecido- me dijo pinkie mientras saltaba, ¿nunca se cansa de saltar?

-mira, te presento a mis amigas

Oh no…

Lo único que tuve que hacer fue seguirle la corriente, no quería decirle que no, no se me ocurria nada, pinkie ya se estaba adelantando, asi que decidi seguirle

-ella es rainbow dash y ella es applejack

Primero me presento a rainbow dash y a applejack, además, eran la que estaban mas cerca

-hola- dijeron las 2 al unisonó

-¿eres nuevo en el pueblo?- dijo applejack

-algo asi…

-¿Como que algo asi?- dijo rainbow dash en un tono sospechoso

-lo siento chicas, pero el tiene que conocer a las demás- dijo pinkie mientras me empujaba hacia adelante

Ya sabia quienes iban a conocer, de seguro son fluttershy y twilight…y efectivamente…eran ellas

-ellas son twilight y fluttershy- me dijo pinkie

¿las encontramos tan rápido?

-hola, creo que ya nos habíamos conocido antes-dijo twlight mientras tomaba un vaso con ponche levitado por su magia

-em…nosotros también- dijo fluttershy en su típico tono tranquilo

-si…supongo-respondí

Luego de eso estuve conversando un rato con ellas, pinkie se fue a hacer el pastel o algo asi dijo, me quede con fluttershy y twilight preguntándoles cosas que tenía pendiente, pero de mi boca salio algo que no creo que debía decir

-oye fluttershy

-¿si?

-no quiero entrometerme en tu vida privada…pero…¿eres la enamorada de big mac?

Fluttershy se sonrojo y twilight puso una cara de sorprendida, de seguro se estaba preguntando por que le pregunte eso, pero quería saberlo, esa pareja ronda por la internet y quiero saber si es real

Luego de unos segundos oí la repuesta

-em…no…- me lo dijo sonrojada y muy tímidamente

-ok, disculpa por la pregunta, solo fue simple curiosidad

-¿conoces a big mac?- me dijo twi

-eh…si

-¿pero como? No te vi hablando mucho tiempo con applejack y mucho menos…

-pinkie me lo dijo

y asi estuve parado conversando con la 2, hasta que se hizo tarde y todos dejaron el lugar, solo me quede yo, pinkie, twilight y fluttershy, rainbow y applejack se habían ido por que tenían algo importante que hacer, no quiero imaginarme que harian, espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando

-esta fiesta…fue genial- dije en un tono algo fingido, pero realmente me divertí mucho

-espero que haigas echo muchos amigos ¿verdad?

-si…-respondí algo cansado

-bueno, creo que ya es hora de que todos nos vayamos a dormir, ¿no lo creen?

Cierto…¿Dónde dormiré? Ya se…

-si, supongo que el pasto debe ser cómodo

-¿no tienes donde quedarte a dormir?- me dijo fluttershy

Dije eso en voz alta…diablos, debo controlarme, ya me dije desde un principio que no debo acercarme mucho a las mane 6

-em…oye fluttershy, ¿puedo quedarme a dormir en tu casa esta noche?

-eh..c-claro…no hay problema

Luego de eso, pinkie y twilight se despidieron, yo lo hice del mismo modo, yo y fluttershy estamos de camino para su casa, pero se me vino algo a la cabeza, ¡el miesterioso! Ya debio haberse movido de aquel lugar, o tal vez siga allí sentado, aunque no lo creo, pero me ire a averiguar por si acaso

-em…fluttershy, debo ir a…ver algo, es urgente

-eh…s-si, claro, ¿t-te acompaño?

-no gracias, ire solo, nada de que preocuparse

-um…esta bien

Asi que me fui velozmente a donde estaba, busque y busque, hasta que lo encontré, es increíble, no se ha movido para nada, me pregunto si…

*le quito la guitarra*

Eso fue fácil, ahora no podrá atacarme, a menos que tenga poderes y pueda destruirme con la mente

-ahora, Veamos cómo funciona esto…

*me paro en 2 patas y toco unas cuantas notas*

Ese sonido no fue muy agradable, y además no salieron esas notas, debo concentrarme y estar en sincronía, tocare todas las notas en una secuencia sucesivamente.

*las notas salen disparadas*

-WOU…

Dije asombrado, pero esta guitarra tiene un poder increíble, no se si ahí mas como este encapuchado, será mejor destruir la guitarra, asi que la romperé

Tire la guitarra con fuerza contra el piso, esta se quedo intacta, las notas se tornaron negras y abrió un portal negro del cual salieron 2 ponies, estos no estaban encubiertos con capas, parecen hermanos o algo asi

Los 2 ponies saltaron juntos hacia atrás cayendo en 4 patas

-yo soy roller-dijo uno de los ponies estirando su guitarra a la izquierda

-y yo soy rocker- dijo el otro mientras estiraba su guitarra a la derecha

-¡Y JUNTOS SOMOS, LOS HERMANOS LEYENDA¡

Además de que ese nombre era ridículo, estoy en mas problemas…de nuevo


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Resurrección

*susurrando*

-hey rocker…¿lo hicimos bien?

-eso creo, míralo, apuesto mi ojo derecho a que se nos arrodillará ante nosotros

Estos tipos…son de los peores que e conocido

-ustedes dos, que quieren- dije despreocupado

-nuestro objetivo es un secreto- dijo rocker

-tu accionaste la guitarra, ahora debemos seguir las órdenes del que nos invocó-añadió roller

-¡TENIAS QUE DECIRLO! Se supone que era un secreto- dijo rocker

-lo siento…desde ahora ya no dire nada

Roller parece ser el mas torpe, es del tamaño de big mac…pero torpe, de color verde y de melena negra larga y alborotada, de cola corta, rocker en cambio es de mi tamaño, de color café y melena ploma y con un corte…em…en punta para un costado, cola corta. Ambos eran ponies terrestres

-de donde vienen- dije en el mismo tono de antes

-es un secreto- dijo rocker

-de la montaña melodiosa - dijo roller

-¡QUE TE ACABO DE DECIR!

-pero el pregunto…

-ay…ya cállate

-no tu cállate

-no tu cállate

-NO TU CALLATE

-¡NO TU CALLATE!

Estos dos son un par de idiotas, será mejor interrumpirlos, no quiero preocupar a fluttershy

-cállense los dos

Ambos ponies me prestaron atención

-que quieren aquí y cual es su objetivo- se los dije despreocupadamente

-ya te dijimos que tu nos llamaste- dijo rocker

-pero…el no es ra…mejor me callo- dijo roller

-el tiene razón no eres…em…el que esperábamos

-¿se refieren al pony que esta sin moverse?

Los dos me vieron algo incrédulos, hasta que se dieron cuenta que su amigo no se movía, le gritaron, lo insultaron, hasta lo golpearon y no reaccionaba, yo solo veía como intentaban hacerlo reaccionar, hasta que…

-¡QUE LE HAS HECHO!

Genial, ahora yo tengo la culpa, mejor escucho The Day That Never comes-Metallica…esperen…no puedo

-yo no he hecho nada, el solo se quedó así

-vas a pagar por lo que has hecho- dijo roller

Un momento…aún tengo la guitarra

-AHORA NO VIVIRAS PARA CONTARLO- salto roller para atacarme

Me pregunto si…

*le doy un guitarraso*

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh-

*mini explosión*

Roller salió volando lejos a donde sale el sol, su guitarra también solo que esta parecía que le iba a caer en la cabeza, no le pegue con tanta fuerza, eso me da a deducir que el material del que esta echo la guitarra es muy duro

Rocker se quedo mirando como se iba su compañero y cuando cayo se vio una explosión no muy grande, la guitarra es la mierda santo dios¡

-v-vas a ver, volveremos, y-y cuando sea ese momento...l-lo lamentaras-dijo rocker

Luego de eso se fue corriendo a donde su compañero cayo, como si fuera a encontrarlo…

Del tipo en estado piedra…no le di importancia y me fui directo a casa de fluttershy, creo que…dejare aquí esta guitarra

MILES DE SEGUNDOS DEPUES…

Al fin…ahora solo quiero dormir…pero mi mente corrompida me dice cosas…con fluttershy, pero se controlarme y no lo hare…eso espero…

Entre a la casa de fluttershy…y ai estaba, en su singular sofá sentada media adormilada

-eh…fluttershy, ya vine...y…¿estás bien?

-em…si…puedes dormir arriba

Un minuto…

-¿y tu donde dormirás?

Maldita mente corrompida

-aquí- me dijo somnolienta

No sabía que decir, quería cambiarle el lugar, pero ya empecé a sudar…esto es malo

-em…que tal si…cambiamos de lugar…digo eh…tu duermes arriba…y yo aquí- trague saliva

-em…seguro- ya estaba muy cansada

Carajo fluttershy, me estoy haciendo agua con mi sudor y me alargas la conversación

-muy seguro…-dije yo

-em…está bien- y se fue arriba

Al fin…solo y sin distracciones

*me tiro en el sofá*

ahora por fin podre dor…zzZzz…zzZzz

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

*me despierto*

¿sigo en ecuestria?..Eso significa que…TODO ESTO NO ERA UN SUEÑO, ahora que lo veo de esta forma, venir a ecuestria de la nada me a sentado muy bien, no tendré que ver más maestros, pobreza y otras cosas, y no tener que soportar órdenes y ni hacer la tarea, todo esto está bien, pero…siento lastima por aquellos bronies que no están aquí…

Desviándome del tema, estoy en la casa de fluttershy, ella debe estar arriba durmiendo…creo que…subiré…NO, NO LO HARE

*me suena el estómago*(¿en serio? Nunca he escuchado mi estómago sonar)

Tengo que conseguir comida, algo vital que no debo pasar por desapercibido, como no soy carnívoro…supongo que…puedo comer pasto o algo así…

Así que salí afuera y con un poco de duda, saque con mis dientes un poco de pasto, tengo que jalar fuerte ya que este se resiste a salir

*mastico despacio*

Esto…sabe raro…para ser un herbívoro creo que lo escupiré

-PUAG

Eso estuvo horrible…supongo que estoy acostumbrado a comer mas carne que pasto, espero encontrar comida pronto, iré a ver si fluttershy esta despierta…controlándome

¿no está? Wtf? ¿Por qué no está? De seguro se fue a ponyville o algo por el estilo, supongo que a fluttershy no le importara que salga un rato, es un poco raro que no se haya puesto tan timida anoche, de seguro fue porque me tiene más confianza, pero tal vez no lo suficiente para ser su amigo

-ahora… ¿Qué hare?

No quiero quedarme a confirmar algunas cosas del fandom en la casa de fluttershy, iré a ver al tipo que dijo "matarme"

10 MINUTOS DESPUES…

Esto ya es tonto, siempre me tardo para encontrar a este tipo…oh, ahí esta

Ese sujeto sigue así, ¿no se moverá nunca?

-…

No voy a esperar a que se despierte o se mueva, me voy a pasear pór allí y *me golpean la cabeza*

-y ahora…que…pas…so…-caigo en el piso son saber que me golpeo

LUEGO DE UN DESMAYO IMPREVISTO

Abro los ojos lentamente…pero no se donde estoy…y estoy tirado en el piso

-bienvenido seas…al bosque everfree- dijo esa voz

Esa voz me suena conocida…*me pero con dificultad*

-¿te acuerdas de nosotros?

-si…si me acuerdo

-*al unisono* SOMOS LOS HERMA…

-SILENCIO, donde estamos

-nah-ah, no estas en condiciones de hablar- dijo rocker

-y nosotros no estamos en condiciones de matarte- dijo roller todo confiado

-POR QUE NO TE PUEDES QUEDAR CALLADO¡

-asi que…no pueden matarme…

-es una orden, de nuestro maestr…

-QUE TE CALLES TE DIGO¡

Si no pueden matarme estoy fuera de peligro, y si quiero puedo irme, pero pondira en peligro a fluttershy y al pueblo

-que tanto piensas, ¿te asusta que podamos atacar el pueblo verdad?- dijo rocker

Pero que carajos, ¿este tipo me puede leer la mente?

-no, no puedo leerte la mente-

Tengo miedo

-em…yo em…NO PUEDEN MATARME, ES LA ORDEN DE…de su…¿maestro?

-nosotros no, pero nuestro padre que está muerto si puede- dijo roller

-pero…está muerto…¿no?

-jaja, ya lo veras…

Y luego sacaron un pedazo de papel el cual no se que decía…no se que decía, cuando ellos estaban a punto de leerlo cuando se les fue volando

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…dijieron los dos

-no importa, aun tenemos otro plan…pero es algo arriesgado- dijo roller

-cuando será el dia en uqe se calle…-dijo rocker algo molesto

Asi que los dos incrustaron sus guitarras en la tierra, esta se abrió y de ahí salio un ataúd, causaba un temblor al salir de la tierra.

-ahí esta…nuestro padre-dijo rocker confiado

-PAPI- dijo roller con lagrimas en los ojos

Hasta que salió por completo el ataúd

-pero no puede abrirse sin que tu escojas a otro a quien revivir…ese era el problema

Creo que estoy muerto, no tengo a nadie, además, tiene que ser alguien que esté muerto, tengo que pensarlo bien, no quiero morir aquí

-¿puede ser cualquiera, de cualquier dimensión o algo así?

Rocker y roller me miraron extrañados por la pregunta, pero si dicen que si, tengo mas ventaja

-eso supongo…creo…-me dijo rocker

Genial, ahora puedo revivir a alguien de mi mundo que este muerto, el problema es…cual

5 MINUTOS DESPUES

-escoge de una vez-dijo roller

Creo que ya lo tengo…

-ya lo tengo

-ahora solo tienes que decir el nombre de lo que sea que quieras revivir

Me puse firme y grite…solo espero que funcione

-YO TE REVIVO…GRAN KURT COBAIN¡


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: Nirvana

Lo que veía parecía imposible, estoy reviviendo a un icono de la música que dio a indicios del genero Metal, lo que estoy haciendo es la hostia santo dios

El ataúd salió por completo, tenia un sello con el logo de la banda nirvana, esto es tan bueno como para ser relidad

Hubo un silencio intenso y el ataúd de kurt fue el primero en abrirse, espero que me salve de esta, aunque podría irme corriendo cual niñita que le quitaron su helado.

De pronto, se escuchó el inicio de la canción lithium…no sé qué será capaz de hacer, no se si es un pony o un humano, está cantando pero no se le ve si es un pony o un humano, pero solo espero que este aquí siendo pony, eso facilitaría las cosas

Lithium - Nirvana

"**I'm so happy because today****  
****I've found my friends ...****  
****They're in my head…**

Esta cantando…¿eso es normal? Es mas, ¿Por qué lo hace? Solo se un poco de la actitud de kurt, no se como es realmente, no vivi en su epoca, pero si lo que esta haciendo es algo util me basta

"**I'm so ugly, but that's okay, cause so are you...****  
****We've broken our mirrors…**

*susurrando*

-hey roller…¿tienes idea de lo que es esa cosa que esta alli?- dijo rocker

- ni idea, pero…que tal si es uno de esos monstruos que te comen el cerebro y luego vagan por las noches para cazar a los ponies que están cerca y así volverse mas poderoso cada vez devoran mas ponies?-

-eso es solo un cuento para hacernos dormir-

"**Sunday morning is everyday for all I care...****  
****And I'm not scared**

kurt se esta acercando al coro

"**Light my candles in a daze...****  
****Cause I've found god **

**- HEY, HEY, HEY**

luego de eso, salieron esas notas del guitar hero directo hacia roller y rocker, el cual los mando a volar y solo vi una luz que luego hizo "TIN" lo que significo que hoy gane…pero…kurt dejo de tocar…parece que va salir…

ROLLER Y ROCKER:

*confundidos*

-rocker…que…paso

-y yo…voy a …saberlo…todo no?

KURT:

No se donde estoy…solo recuerdo que estaba paseando mientras leía el periódico y de pronto vine acá, Jesús me dijo una vez que si se puede revivir a una persona, y que el ni su padre harían nada para evitarlo, según dios, dice que es algo "normal" ya que si su hijo resucito, ¿Por qué no una persona común y corriente?

Pero siento que no soy humano, es más, no tengo manos pero ya previne cosas para estos casos, tengo patas, debo estar en algún mundo o algo así, y derrotar a los intrusos que estaban afuera de mi ataúd fue muy fácil, no tenían una muy buena presencia, pero el esta a mi derecha…parece estar contento…o parece que le da igual que un "muerto" esta a su lado. Creo que saldré para verme mejor, aquí dentro esta muy oscuro.

LIGHTBOLT:

Kurt esta saliendo, lo puedo saber por el sonido del ataud, de pronto, saco una pata, GENIAL, esta aquí en su forma pony, ese me facilita las cosas

Kurt salió por completo en dos patas, es un pony de color amarillo oscuro, su cabello es mostaza o algo asi, es un unicornio, tiene el mismo rostro de pinta de hembra igual que yo, tiene una guitarra algo extraña, donde empezaban las cuerdas era en forma de luna, donde terminaba era asi, de tal modo que las cuerdas encajaban exactamente, la base de esa guitarra era de luna y luego todo lo demas era normal, es un poco dificil describirla.

-em…hola…puedes entenderme?, hablas…español?- debo admitir que lo que dije fue estúpido, el habla ingl…

-soy kurt cobain, vocalista de la gran banda NIRVANA, ¿tu me traiste aca?- me dije eso y luego se puso en cuatro patas

Esto es algo extraño..el deberia estar muerto, lo cual parece que…¿estoy hablando con un muerto? Y además, habla español, ¿pero qué carajos está pasando aquí?

-¿hablas español? ¿¡COMO ES ESO POSIBLE!?

-*suspiro* no creas que en el cielo te la pasas sin hacer nada

Eso me dejo maravillado, significa que el no ha perdido el tiempo en donde sea que haiga estado

-esto es ecuestria, ¿cierto?

Debo suponer que kurt es mas inteligente de lo que parece

-como sabes eso…

-brony…

-OMG, ¿eres brony?

-sip- dijo kurt

Esto es histórico, kurt es brony…me da ganas de matarme de la emoción pero…¿Qué esta viendo?

-creo que destruiré esa cosa-dijo kurt viendo el ataúd del padre de roller y rocker

Kurt fue a una velicodad increíble, salto y partió el ataúd a la mitad con esa guitarra con base de luna, y luego… *POOF* el ataúd desapareció más rápido que como vino

-como hiciste…eso…

-que cosa…

Parece que no se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, no solo es brony, sino que también tiene…¿poderes?

-si te refieres a como rompí un ataúd más pesado que yo y la habilidad de moverme rápido…digamos que aprendí ciertas cosas en el cielo

-eso…es…ASOMBROSO-dije yo y empecé a saltar de emoción

KURT:

Este tipo me agrada, no parece esos amixers que se encuentran en internet

-¿qué genero de música escuchas desconocido?

-rock y metal, me se muchas bandas como Metallica, judas priest, pearl jeam y muchas mas, y…no me llames desconocido jeje, mi verdadero nombre es Lester, pero aquí me hago llamar…LightBolt- me dijo el tal "LightBolt", debo suponer que es el nombre de su oc

-que guitarra tan original- me dijo

-si…me la diseñe yo mismo con materiales especiales- le dije

Me acerque a el y le dije:

-¿vamos a ponyville?

-no…ve tu si quieres

-¿Por qué?

-tengo la idea de que cosas malas pasaran si voy, no es que haya cometido un delito, solo que…pienso que todo lo malo que pase desde que vine aquí será mi culpa, me siento culpable antes de los hechos

LIGHTBOLT:

No puedo ir a ponyville, no debo, si algo malo pasa no sé cómo defenderme o mucho menos el como defender a los pobladores, se que para eso están las mane 6, pero no quiero dejarle todo el trabajo a ellas

Kurt levanto su guitarra, luego esta brillo y de pronto kurt la puso frente a el

-observa

Luego de eso, tiro un rayo que parece que destruirá todo a su paso, un rayo azul de energía muy potente, yo solo me quede asombrado

-¿quieres que te enseñe a hacer eso?- me dijo kurt

- abaabababababaabababaaaabababababababababaababbaba ….- hablo asi cuando estoy emocionado…es la primera vez que me pasa

-tomare eso como un si, ¿algún lugar donde descansar? Y además, ¿donde estamos?

-abababababa…eh?..estamos en el bosque evefree y la casa mas cerca es la de…

-fluttershy

-em…si ababababababababababa….-sigo entusiasmado por lo que me enseñara kurt

-sera mejor que nos vayamos, slenderpony podría atraparnos- dijo kurt para luego hacer brillar su cuerno y teletransportarnos a las afueras del bosque

-también puedes hacer eso?- le dije

Kurt me miro algo incrédulo y me dijo

-acabo de tirar un rayo de energía pura y me dices que teletransportarme es algo nuevo?

Solo me quede callado, el tenia razón

-fluttershy no está, lo se porque dormí en su casa ayer

Kurt me miro un poco de patas a cabeza y me dijo…

-¿utilizaste condon?

-claro que no…esper…NO QUISE DECIR ESO…eh…no le hice nada…lo-lo juro- dije exasperado

-jaja, si como no…

-en serio…no p-paso nada- esto es raro

-te creo…supongo- dijo kurt son una sonrisa en el rostro

- y…que hacias mientras estabas muerto

-en el cielo, jugando en la computadora

Lo que dijo kurt para mi y para la gente de mi mundo parecía absurdo, ¿computadora? ¿Acaso había eso en el cielo?

-y…como es dios…

El no es una persona como lo saben ilustrar, el es esencia, no es nada, y lo es todo, se la pasa el dia jugando minecraft o en el facebook, de ves en cuando le retamos a jugar warcraft y siempre gana, su hijo pierde de vez en cuando, es normal encontrar personajes célebres como yo ya que la mayoría están muertos

-lo que dices parece tonto…pero para mi es real, no te castigaran ni nada si hablas del cielo no?

-hey, ahi viene fluttershy

FLUTTERSHY:

E buscado a lightbolt por todas partes, lo deje durmiendo por que pensé que se enojaría si lo despertaba, pero ahora no sé dónde está, e buscado en todo lugar, le pregunte a todos en el pueblo si lo habían visto, pero nadie me dio información, me preocupa donde este, ¿Qué tal si se entró al bosque everfree? OH NO¡ eso sería terrible, pero…supongo que el debe conocer los peligros de algo desconocido…no?...

A lo lejos puedo diferenciar mi hogar, solo espero que este allí

LIGHTBOLT:

-Si allí viene, oye kurt, ¿que le dirás?...¿kurt?

Volteé para mirar a mi amigo…pero…no estaba…¿A dónde rayos se fue? De seguro se escondio por allí, el puede ir a la velocidad de la luz si es posible, sufiente con lo que vi alla en el bosque, debe estar o muy cerca o muy lejos y…oh…fluttershy esta al frente mio

-em…hola fluttershy…¿Qué tal?

-DONDE ESTABAS, te busque por todos lados, e-estaba muy preocupada…-lo dijo en voz alta para luego disminuirla a su tono habitual

-no te preocupes…solo estaba paseando por allí…ya sabes…por…allí…

-n-nos diste un s-susto a todas…

Espera…dijo…¿a todas? Eso quiere decir que todas la mane 6 saben que me e perdido…maldita sea fluttershy, yo no quiero que se preocupen por mi…no mucho

-te prometo que avisare antes, discúlpame por no avisar a nadie- típico…con fluttershy me comporto como un angel pero cuando estoy solo soy todo un...

*POW*

Alguien me esta pateando…de nuevo…no debo dudarlo tanto para saber quien es, es lógico que es ángel.

El conejo me veía con cara de pocos amigos

-Ángel, no deberías tratar así a lightbolt- le regaño fluttershy es su típica voz

-no hay problema, voy al pueblo un rato, ¿vienes fluttershy?

-em…no…acabo de venir

-iré solo entonces- sabía que invitar a fluttershy era en vano, pero lo dije por seguridad, quiero saber a donde fue kurt, sabía que al invitarla diría que no, de lo contrario habría dicho que si, psicología invertida, bendita sea

-ok, supongo que hoy no dormiras aquí…no?- voz timida de nuevo

Eso no me lo esperaba, supongo que dire que…si

-ah…si…no dormiré en tu casa…de nuevo

Fluttershy me dio una sonrisa

-espero disfrutes tu estadía aquí en ponyville

Y luego me fui

-Ahora…donde estar…-

-HOLA DE NUEVO- me grito kurt

*salto del susto*

-no vuelvas a hacer eso…me asustaste

Kurt no hizo cara algún, se puso en frente mio y me dijo:

-aquí empezara tu entrenamiento

-pero estamos muy cerca de ponyville…

-si lo se…y?

-…

-tu no tienes tanto poder como para poder alertar al todo el mundo, recién estas en entrenamiento, no puedes hacer tanto ruido

Puse cara de…HE'S RIGHT YOU KNOW?

-em…oye kurt, me prestas tu guitarra?

-no puedo…el que ta toque tendrá poderes inimaginables casi al igualar los…eh…¿Qué te la preste? CLARO, COMO NO?

-que fue todo eso que dijis..

-PIENSA RAPIDO

*agarro la guitarra*

-Es muy ligera ¿no crees?

-si sientes dolor me avisas

-Que?

Luego de eso un fuerte viento salía de mi, sentía…algo extraño…luego vi una luz salir de mi cuerno, dolía mucho…

-PERO QUE…ME ESTA PASANDO

-solo relájate

Esa diminuta lucecita me cubrió todo el cuerpo y solo…*DESMAYO*

KURT:

Espero que lightbolt siga vivo


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: La Fanfiction

*despertando un poco*

Todo es silencioso…

-kurt…¿estás ahí?

-¿sigues vivo? No soy de decir estas cosas pero…es un milagro

*poniéndome en cuatro patas*

-que me acaba de pasar…

-digamos que…ahora tienes ciertas "habilidades especiales"

No sé a lo que se quiera referir a eso, no siento nada extraño en mi cuerpo

-oye lightbolt, intenta derrumbar ese árbol

-no podre hacerlo

-inténtalo con todas tus fuerzas

-esta bien…

Así que corrí lo más rápido que pude, en ese momento sentía que podía correr más tiempo y más rápido, ahora, a derrumbar ese árbol el cual no podre…creo…

*PUM*

-*me volteo*¿lo ves? No paso nada kurt

-yo no diria eso- me dijo kurt que estaba viendo atrás de mi- echa un vistazo atyras tuyo

Le hice caso y…

-el árbol esta…en ¿pedazos?...esto debe ser un truco

-nop, cuando tocaste la guitarra resististe sus poderes…o bueno, parte de ellos, y cuando eso paso recibiste al mismo paso parte de sus poderes, si no los hubiese recibido no hubiese aguantado el poder y hubieras muerto

-o sea que…ahora…puedo hacer…esa cosa que hiciste en el bosque?

-nop, eso requiere tiempo, lo aprendí en 5 días en el cielo, intenta correr rápido como lo hice antes, con todo lo que tengas, pero alrededor de mi

-ah…bien *empiezo a correr*

Esto será difícil…creo, y esto que lo que me está enseñando es lo básico de lo básico, y sigo teniendo hambre, creo que si logro esto podre coger algo de…*velocidad alcanzada*

-NO PARES, SIGUE ASI QUE LO HACES MUY BIEN- me grito kurt

Si sigo así creo que vomitare, no quiero correr mas

-YA BASTA- Dijo kurt

*caigo al piso*Esto es difícil, ahora quiero vomitar y comer al mismo tiempo

-ok, ya sabes correr como yo, ahora te enseñare a resistir y esquivar

-¡¿Qué?!

-creo que mejor lo hago después, ahora vete a hacer lo que quieras

Y ¿Qué se suponga que haga? No hay nada más que hacer, solo estar aquí sin hacer nada…oh¡ ya sé qué hacer

-vengo en un rato kurt

-no importa, me quedare aquí

Iré a ponyville a comer algo o a…no se…pero no hare caso a ninguna de las mane 6

YA EN PONYVILLE…

Nadie me mira extraño, eso es gracias a pinkie ya que todos me conocen, le agradecería pero no la encuentra, además no vine aquí para eso, es más, no se para que vine

*camino sin darme cuenta a donde voy*

Lo bueno de aquí es que no hay padres que te estén diciendo que hacer, es más, creo que los odiaba, y también odiaba a esos malditos malotes de mi escuela que se creían la gran cosa por andar con chicas y tener un huevo de enamoradas, andar con el cabello en punta y largo, y al decir largo no es como el de un metalero, me refiero a que lo tipos se peinaban y luego se ponían lentes sin siquiera ser ciegos, lo hacen porque simplemente "les gusta"…pero en fin, esas cosas no están aquí ni vendrán

-solo quiero algo de comer por la…

Me detuve porque vi a applebloom…y atrás venia scootaloo y le seguía swetie belle, me pregunto…¿Qué harán las CMC? Supongo que alguna locura para conseguir sus…

-oiga señor ¿Tiene una espada?- me pregunto applebloom

-eh si claro pero te re…¿disculpa? ¿Espada dijiste?

-si, queremos nuestras cutie marks de caballeros- dijo scootaloo

-pues si siguen así tendrán su cutie mark de homicidas, es muy peligroso jugar con una espada

No soy de decir esas cosas, ni siquiera se lo diría a mi hermano

-¿sabe dónde podemos conseguirlas?- dijo swetie

-nop

Las CMC pusieron su cabeza gacha para después irse con tristeza, no me gusta verlas así, pero yo no puedo hacer nada, esas pequeñas ya tiene sus talentos, solo que no saben que ya lo tienen

Así que creo que seguiré mi viaje, lo aburrido es que no tengo nada que hacer, YA SE iré a ver que hay en el bosque everfree, pero primero voy a donde twilight me enseñe la tele transportación.

EN LA CASA DE TWILIGHT…O DEBO DECIR EN LA BIBLIOTECA

Su casa parece un brócoli gigante jeje

*TOC TOC*

-hola…tu eres…-pregunto spike

Será un problema decirle mi nombre a este dragon, el no me conoce

-soy nuevo aquí, pinkie ya me dio la bienvenida, busco a twilight, ¿esta aquí?

Lo formal se me va muy rápido por lo que tendré que hacer esto rápido

-princesa twilight para ti- me dijo el dragón

-…ok discúlpame-

-sí, está aquí, pasa- el dragón parece algo adormilado

Twi estaba leyendo un libro con unos cuantos pergaminos a su lado, supongo que ser una princesa no debe ser fácil

-hola twilight

-oh…hola, ¿light bolt verdad?

No se porque se me hace molesto que me mencionen

-sip, podrías ¿enseñarme la tele transportación?

-eh…no podría, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, pero puedes leer este libro

Twi me entrego un libro el cual decía "trucos de magia básicos" si…creo que básico está bien

-eh…gracias, te lo devolveré este mismo día

Se me acaba de ocurrir algo muy gracioso

-susurrando* puta…

-¿qué dijiste?

-nada, adiós twilight

No hubo mas obstáculos y me fui de la biblioteca, ahora solo tengo que leer este libro en un lugar pacifico…donde puede ser eso…

PASAN 5 MINUTOS

Creo que mejor lo leeré en una banca, mejor me pongo a leer el libro, ahí una banca libre, al lado de la de lyra y bon bon

-muy bien, primera pagina, levitación, cambio de voz…bla bla bla AJA, tele transportación, solo concentre su magia e imagine el lugar al que quiera ir, el lugar tiene que existir

Eso parece facil, lo intentare

*me concentro 6 minutos*

No pasa nada, ni siquiera siento que me lleve a otro lugar, este libro es una porquería…esperen un momento…nunca aprendí usar mi magia solo…

*ojeo el libro, letras pequeñas*

PD: tiene que saber usar magia

Puse cara de NO ME DIGAS

Y ahora como cojones hago magia, no esta en este puto libro porque ya revise el indice, en la serie e visto que twilight lo hace con facilidad, ahora yo, que tengo poderes gracias a la guitarra de kurt, supongo que hacer magia debe ser mas facil para mi, supongo que debo concentrarme

*me concentro…de nuevo*

Siento que…ya esta fluyendo…y…ÉXITO, ahora deseo ir a…LA BIBLIOTECA

*PUF*

Wau…en realidad ese libro no es un a bazofia, si funciona, creo que se lo devolveré a twi

-a un lado…-dijo…¿spike?

Suena un poco…cansado

-em…oye spike, devuélvele este libro a twi por…favor-

Spike lo agarro de mala gana pero me obedecio, ¿pero que re-carajos le pasa?, luego se entro a la biblioteca y debo suponer que se durmió adentro por que se escuchaban ronquidos

-bueno, ahora a aventurarme al bosque everfree

Me concentro de nuevo…esto es algo fácil y difícil..FADIFICIL…mierda…debo concentrarme

*PUF*

Me duele un poco la cabeza, pero no es nada de que preocuparse.

POV KURT:

Cielos esto es divertido, e estado dibujando un pene en todo lo ancho de este pasto, solo faltan unos retoques para que parezca echo por da vinci, volare para tener un amjor vista

Umm…no se ven tan mal, pero no se puede decir que esta por da vinci, necesito mejorarlo

*calambre*

POR LA…¡

*se estrella en el piso*

esto solo me pasa cuando escucho la palabra gay o cuendo algo desconocido pasa, no e escuchado la palbra gay, asi que debo suponer que algo ha venido aquí, algo que no creia que vendria y ni lo previne, solo espero que sea de los buenos

POV LIGHTBOLT:

Solo espero no encontrarme con nada desconocido, ni mucho menos encontrar sunny town, no se si mi cutie mark aparecerá, pero mejor sera no adentrarme mucho para no perderme, si algo malo aparece me tele transportaré, asi de facil, hasta parece un chiste…JA

A lo lejos diferencie un árbol gigante y sin hojas, es muy grande, se puede distinguir muy fácilmente, alrededor parece haber una clase de…nota…no me digas que…

Era un dibujo mal echo, por un potrillo tal vez, es un pony alto y delgado, sin duda era slenderpony, lo curioso es… ¿existe?

-ni de loco recojo esa nota, yo me largo de aquí…pero…que es…

*LOCA BOLA DE LUZ APARECE*

Cuando me di la vuelta no me imagine con la criatura que me había enontrado, esto debe ser como encontrar un pokemon exótico

-tu…tu que eres…

Esa bola…misteriosa no debe ser tan mala, es decir, es blanca y luminosa, ¿desde cuándo algo luminosos es malo?

-eres light bolt…verdad?

- …¿Qué?

-yo soy la Fanfiction

Retiro lo dicho, ahora sí quiero recoger esa nota


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: El Poder de las historias

-…

-…

-o sea que…tu…- le dije a esa esfera de luz que se hacía llamar la fanfiction, porque no le creo que sea la fanfiction, pro por otro lado…¿Cómo sabe esta cosa de la fanfiction?

-tu no puedes ser la…

-¿Fanfiction?, claro que lo soy, eso te lo puedo jurar

Esa bola blanca y resplandeciente tiene la voz algo…mística…no se describirla, pero es de varón…genial, la fanfiction tiene sexo

-sabes que, no te creo que seas la fanfiction

-*suspiro* la fanfiction es una página web en la cual se pueden publicar historias de series de tv, videojuegos y otras cosas, si te parece tonto que te esté hablando una página de internet, te aseguro que la raza humana no es consciente de todo lo que ha creado, cada página web tiene vida, solo que el ser humano no sabe lo que hizo, yo soy una de esas tantas vidas que se encuentran en internet, nuestro objetivo es al cual estamos destinados para lo que fuimos creados, ¿alguna pregunta?

Creo que todo puede pasar en ecuestria…pero esto era el colmo, me está hablando una página de internet, o sea WTF?

-veamos, si eres la fanfiction…debes saber que este lugar…no?

-estamos en ecuestria, esta es la única dimensión real de my Little pony

-espera…¿Cómo que la única verdadera?

-veras, en mi hay variedad de historia de la serie, la cual todas son reales, ¿Qué porque son reales? Porque el poder de la internet y el de los humanos es increíble, la cual hace que todo lo que cree exista, todas esas historias pueden existir desde el momento en que se publican, o tal vez existieron antes y ahora el tipo humano lo relata y tiene control sobre ello, pero esta dimensión es la verdadera de todas las muchas que hay en mi- me dijo la fanfiction

Lo que decía parecía una mala broma bien jugada o bien podría ser verdad, pero no confiare del todo de esta cosa, y ya quiero irme, la nota que esta en el árbol de al lado sigue teniendo la nota de slenderman…o slenderpony me causa algo de temor

No se qué pensar, esto parece imposible

-eh…mira atrás tuyo

-sé que no hay nada

-ah…*se va corriendo*

-no previne esto…

MIENTRAS TANTO AFUERA DEL BOSQUE

-Correeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…- dije mientras pensaba en lo más extraño y estúpido que me a pasado en la vida

POV KURT:

-y…ya esta- digo mientras aprecio mi obra de arte

-un pene echo a medidas y figuras básicas dibujadas en la tierra por un pony- y pongo una cara de feel like a sir…

-ahora solo falta la fir…*SMASH*

¿Light bolt…se ha chocado contra mí…?

Conciencia: no imbécil, una nave espacial se estrelló contra ti, PERO SE ES OBIO QUE ES LIGHTBOLT POR DIOS¡

FIN POV:

Allí estaba kurt, fui tan rápido que me choque con él, pero el parece que no está afectado, es más… ¿lo sintió?

-por qué el apuro – me dijo kurt

-BOLA…FANFICTION…BOSQUE…NOTA

-tranquilizate, solo dime que paso, ¡encontraste a slenderpony?

-vi…a…la fanfiction

Esto…parece tonto y raro

-la fanfcition…eso debió ser síntoma de mi calambre- dijo kurt

Eh…wat?

-solo espera light, voy a ver que pasa adentro del bosque- dijo kurt mientras iba a paso lento hacia el bosque everfree

-NO…NO VAYAS- le dije para después pegarme a su pata trasera

-no pasara nada, recuerda que soy alguien que puede cuidarse solo

Y luego lo pensé. Y…si…tiene razón, lo solté y me pare, kurt se adentró lentamente adentro…y ahora… ¿Qué hago?

3 MINUTOS DESPUES

-Se ha tardado mucho-dije algo aburrido

Y de pronto..

-nop, aquí estoy- kurt estaba detrás mío todo este tiempo?

-waa…y que hiciste alla aden…

-Hola de nuevo – dijo la bola replandeciente

…entonces…

-lightbolt, esta cosa es la fanfiction, el está aquí por una razón importante que tiene que ver contigo-dijo kurt, yo solo me quede con cara de idiota y decidí escuchar lo que sea que me dijera la fanfiction…eh?

-gracias, ahora, yo vine aquí porque las otras dimensiones de mlp están en peligro de alteración y en el universo y en mi- me dijo la bola blanca

-espera, ¿Cómo pude yo alterar eso?

-veras, en la fanfcition, o sea yo, hay millones de historias con diversos géneros, algunas de esas historias tienen el cliché de personajes muy poderosos el cual los tiñen de todo lo bueno, y además son muy poderosos, yo no me hago cargo de ellos por que alteraría la historia y el espacio tiempo, solo imagínate que las personas se den cuenta de que una pagina de internet tenga vida, se pondrían locos

-tiene razón….-dijo kurt

-continuando, esta dimensión es la única verdadera de mlp, las demás son solo copias de los autores de historias o unos cuantos videos que te encuentras en youtube, y tu lightbolt, al venir aquí, alteraste las dimensiones falsas, las cuales se dará que todas esas dimensiones falsas se unan con la verdadera y cree un caos desordenado, solo imagínate las historias gore, clop y todo lo demás que has leído en mi

-si es asi…estamos jodidos- dije algo sorprendido

-no todo está perdido, ustedes dos, tendrán que salvar esta dimensión y eliminar el cliché de mi que se encuentran en muchas historias de mlp

-ahora, mi pregunta es, ¿Cómo mierda haremos eso?- pregunto kurt

-yo tengo la habilidad de meterme en las historias- dijo la fanfiction

-y…si…morimos…-pregunte algo extrañado

Todos nos quedamos en silencio, y kurt fue el primero en hablar

-moriré salvando a my Little pony

Lo que dijo me olía a honor

-si lo pones así…-dije yo

-…ok, me voy, vendré por ustedes mañana *PUF*

¿Esa cosa se fue? Genial, nos dice que tenemos que salvar esta dimensión y nos deja sin saber como

-oye kurt, ¿tienes algún truco que traiga a la fanfiction de vuelta?

-no

-rayos…

Asi que me eche al piso y me puse a pensar en todas las historias clichés que hay n la sección de mlp en la fanfiction, no están mal sus historias pero si el personaje es demasiado fuerte como para destruir esta dimensión de mlp, debe ser aniquilado, apropósito…¿deje algo pendiente?*pensando en ello* el…EL EXTRAÑO, SANTO DIOS Y CREO QUE YA HAN PASADO 3 DIAS

-¿pasa algo?- dijo kurt algo preocupado

-deje a un tipo muy poderos que destruiría ponyville

-¿ese tonto? Ya me encargue de el

-¿Cómo asi?

-eh….

*RECUERDO DE KURT*

Solo faltan unos retoques para mi obra de arte, un pene echo en el pasto, solo falta el glande y…ahí alguien sentado en mi dibujo, creo que bajare para poder decirle que se salga de allí

-oye tu, estas en medio de mi obra de arte

El tipejo no dijo nada, seguía sentado y callado

-por qué no hablas, ¿eres un monje o algo así?

Seguía sin obtener respuesta

*PATADON EN EL TRASERO*

-AUCH¡ QUIEN SE ATREVE AGOLPEARME

-Me estorbas, estaba haciendo…algo importante

-NO TIENES IDEA DE CON QUIEN TE HAS METIDO *SALE GUITARRA DE LA NADA* AHORA ESTARAS MUER….*otro patadaso en el trasero*

El tipo salió volando sentado y sin reacción alguna y ya no quiero saber nada de el, y ya no quiero dibujar nada, creo que lo borrare

*FIN DEL RECUERDO*

-espera, ¿volaste?

-encima de la guitarra, solo puedo volar encima de la guitarra- me dijo kurt

A la mente se me vino un tipo desnudo encima de una tabla de surf volando encima de la ciudad de new york y bailando…

-hola?

-ah…si…creo que tengo que pensar lo que escuche de la…fanfiction un rato

-si eso deseas…-dijo kurt para luego adentrarse al misterioso y oscuro bosque everfree

Yo por mi parte fui a ponyville para sentarme un rato en una banca solo…podía ver a una cantidad de potrillos jugando con sus familias y algunos personajes secundarios, veía el cariño que sus padres le daban, también había parejas de enamorados hablándose y riéndose, uno que otro besaba a su novia, todos tenían a alguien a quien dar cariño y todos reciben ese cariño, excepto yo…tal vez nunca lo recibí en la tierra, no soy de sentir algo por una madre o por una chica porque lo veía un pérdida de tiempo, y dudo que alguien se enamore de mi aquí, total, creo que igual lo veo una pérdida de tiempo, estar aquí es algo inesperado, quien diría que llegaría a ponyville, lugar donde reina la magia de la amistad…

-hola, ¿Qué tal te va?

maldita sea, ahora quien Mier…oh…es rainbow dash

-ah…eh…hola rainbow, yo estoy bien…gracias por preguntar

-¿Qué haces aquí sentado? tan…solo

-solo vine a pasear un rato, ya me iba

-¿así? Pues yo te vi venir recién ahora

Maldita sea…no aguanto mucho que una mujer me hable, o en este caso, "hembra"

-¿estas bien?- pregunto rainbow

-rainbow…por que me decidiste hablar

-por que…am…estabas tan solo…y eres nuevo aquí así que…

Un momento *LOADING…* rainbow…¿se preocupa? Eso es raro…muy raro…a menos que…se este enamorando de…mi…NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO

-NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO YA TENGO QUE IRME- dije exasperado para luego correr

POV RAINBOW

-y ahora que-dijo rainbow- pinkie me dijo que lo había visto en el parque muy solo y que ella iba a sorprenderlo, pero decidí ayudarle y ahora esto…

FIN POV

No quiero que nadie se enamore de mi, eso es extremadamente inadecuado y consiste en ser una responsabilidad mas grande como la de preocuparme de la otra persona, y mucho menos rainbow, ella es muy…no se, pero tiene algo

A lo lejos veía la casa de la princesa twilight, su singular árbol casa, pero no quiero estar en la calle todo el tiempo, pero leer un poco no me matara

*TOC TOC*

-ADELANTE- se escuchó un grito de una yegua, twilight para ser precisos

Así que pase un rato

-hola twi, ¿Dónde esta spike?

-salio a casa de rarity a buscar gemas- dijo la ahora princesa-¿deseas chocolate?

SI, ADORO EL CHOCOLATE

-si..ah…por favor- a veces me pregunto…porque seré tan jodido

-ok- dijo twlight para luego traer dos tazas de chocolate

Pero twilight no se dio cuenta que mientras caminaba con las tazas levitadas con magia, se tropezó con un libro que estaba en el piso derramando el chocolate, pero ella quedo intacta por suerte

-l-lo siento…

-no te preocupes twi, yo lo limpio

-n-no..yo quiero hacerlo, es decir, yo lo bote y yo…

-oye twi, tienes un poco de chocolate en tu cuerno

Me dieron unas ganas extrañas de limpiar eso

-ah…si…jeje, descuida, el chocolate no estaba tan caliente que digamos

Me acerque a twi, muy cerca

-yo limpio tu cuerno…

Asi que me twi se sento y luego yo empece a acercar mi boca a su cuerno

-l-lo limpiaras a-asi?

No le respondí, y luego estaba lamiendo el cuerno de twi, no se por qué lo hago, no se por qué me dio esa sensación de hacer esto

Le estaba lamiendo el cuerno, era duro y tan sensible a la vez, sentía la respiración rápida de twi muy agitada

-ahh…-dijo twi, creo que le gusta…

Yo solo quiero limpiar su cuerno, pero…esto es algo raro…mejor dejo de hacerlo

Me aparto un poco de twi quien estaba sonrojada y con la respiración agitada

-em…lo siento…

Para lo cual decidi irme de la casa de twi…pero…

*PUM*

Twilight acaba de cerrar la puerta con su magia…esto no puede ser bueno

-quédate…solo…un rato más…

Lo único que se me vino a la mente fueron imágenes clop de twilight, esto tan real…y yo aquí en esta realidad, no quiero tener sexo con twilight…eso no está en mi vocabulario…


	8. Chapter 8

**Metere algunas historias de mlp aquí(de la fanfcition obio esta) si no la han leido les pido que por favor lean la historia a la cual el personaje viajara**

**PD: disculpen si no actualice, problemas familiares**

Capitulo 8: La primera mision

Estoy acorralado, tanto por lo que puede hacer y por mis pensamientos, estoy en una situación un poco incomoda…si…el sueño de todo clopper está frente a mis ojos, tengo una twilight arrecha no se por qué, solo le lamí el cuerno que es una parte sensible de los..ali..cor…OH DIOS MIO, EL CUERNO, eso debió ser, pero…¿Por qué cojones abre despertado los orgásmicos deseos de twilight?

-no te vayas…por favor…solo un rato más- dijo twilight con la voz agitada y sonrojada

No quiero hacer ni un movimiento, estas cosa normalmente se pasan por si solas

Twilight se acerca con cabeza gacha y exaltada*

Carajo…a moverse se ha dicho *retrocedo lentamente* debo evitar el famoso toque con la pared

*PUM*

Al carajo la lógica…

-¿será rápido? – dijo entre dientes pero al parecer me escucho

Estoy acorralado, e chocado con la pared y al parecer este es el fin a mi virginidad, twi me acostó en el piso y se sentó a mi costado, esto es incomodo, quiero largarme de aqui

-es…m-mi primera…v-ve…*FLASH* HEY, VUELVE

-Tengo que correr Tengo que correr Tengo que correr Tengo que correr Tengo que correr Tengo que correr Tengo que correr Tengo que correr Tengo que correr Tengo que correr- dije mientras corría por mi vida hacia…am…creo que escapare por la ventana de la habitación de twilight

*subo a la habitación de twi*

-Ahora donde está la fucking ventana…ALLI ESTA

Me dirigí hacia la ventana para escapar, romperla para ser exactos, pero para mí mala suerte, al momento de saltar, sentí esa sensación de estar volando, twilight me agarro con su magia, diablos…

-¿a…donde crees que…ibas?- me dijo twilight en su tono agitado, luego de eso, fui expulsado hacia la sala de nuevo, choque con un estante y algunos libros cayeron encima de mí, obvio que me dolió

Estos libro me dieron un gran idea, twi ya balo, esto no me puede fallar

-ALLI ESTAS- dijo twi

-twi, espera un momento- vi a twi algo confusa, detrás de ella habia un libro, todo va perfecto

-e-eh?- dijo twi

Me acerque y le dije al oido

-*agarrando el libro* cierra los ojos…- le dije en un tono sexy…¿desde cuando hago eso?

Twi me obedeció y…

*LIBRAZO EN LA CABEZA*

Twilight solo quedo noqueada ante esto, para mi suerte no me la mate…creo…

-am…ok…me largo…

antes de irme, me quede contemplando a twilight tirada en el suelo, ojala no recuerde nada de esto cuando despierte…o…ya me voy

así que me fui de ponyville, ahora tengo tiempo para…

-OK, NOS VAMOS- dijo una voz algo rara, pero pude reconocerla, reaccione tarde porque ya me encontraba al lado de kurt dibujando…un pene?

-ah…no es lo que parece

-que rayos tienes con los penes kurt…

-dan risa, es gracioso, alguien pasara por aquí y dirá "mira que gracioso"

*momento silencioso*

-am…okay?- dijo la fanfiction- los traje aquí porque ya es hora de cumplir su misión, este mundo en peligro a cada segundo, así que los mandare a una historia

-y…a cual será?- dije yo emocionado

-no se los puedo decir, ahora prepárense para viajar

-¿empacamos?-dijo kurt

-AHORA-Grito la fanfiction para luego desaparecer con nosotros

En el trayecto sentía mi cuerpo más libre y a la vez malestar, veía nombres de fanfics en el transcurso pasando al lado de mí, y luego…

FANFIC: **FLOR DESERTICA, LLAMAS DE AMOR**

*****Pum*

-que carajo…¿no pudiste dejarnos al ras de la tierra?- exclame pidiendo que la fanfiction me responda, pero no me hizo caso

-y ahora…este es el fic?

Visualice a mi alrededor para ver cómo era, solo veía a lo lejos a un Pegaso y un alicornio… ¿alicornio? Los 2 se alejaban a gran velocidad, y no veo a kurt por ningún lado, en donde estará…

*DERRUMBE*

-Wau…¿y eso?

Vi unas rocas caer, no estaba muy lejos a mi parecer, así que me tele transporte para ver…y era rainbow, luego vi a ese alicornio, escuchaba la conversación y de pronto escuche…

"C-c-c-como sabes que soy un flame haze"

Ya se donde estoy, y no sera nada facil derrotarlo

*POV KURT*

No se dónde estoy, creo que debí decir que no se casi nada de fanfcis, solo my little dashie, la paradoja de applejack y…

Me impacte porque vi a las mane 6 en frente mío…excepto a rainbow, pero solo les veo las colas, parecen que estan viendo algo…pero… ¿Qué? Y mi guitarra…OH DIOS MIO tengo que encontrar a lightbolt pronto o sino moriremos

*FIN POV*

Tengo que largarme de aquí, se que tengo poderes pero no creo poder matar a…como se llamaba…asi, ZOLT HOOVES, no creo derrotar a zolt, para suerte mía, ya e leído este fanfic, tengo algo de ventaja en lo que pasara, lo mejor será seguirlos

Después de que saco la roca encima de dashie…si…zolt le dice dashie, los seguí sin que se dieran cuenta, hasta hora todo bien, solo que…lo seguí demasiado cerca y creo que ya saben que los espio…o al menos eso sabe zolt, actualmente estoy donde la casa del árbol, yo estaba afuera mirando por la ventana, tuve que treparme para esto, y en el interior estaban celestia y luna a lo cual me oculte un poco, estas ponis podrían hacerme cenizas si lo quisieran...

Luego entro zolt con twi y empezaron a hablar de una guerra y otras cosas, y donde carajos esta la fanfcition

Y asi pase todo el dia, zolt se fue a donde derpy que era su madre, y yo dormí afuera de la casa, sin rastros de kurt y tengo un alicornio que se follara a todas las mane 6 si no hago nada al respecto, es poderoso y todas se acostaran con el, demasiado para mi, lo detendré…el …día…de…ma…zzZzz…

AL DIA SIGUEINTE

-que paso…-dije somnoliento

-ah…tengo que ir a la biblioteca- dije eso por que, según lo que lei, el se iba a ir a la entrenar en la guardia de la princesa luna o no se a donde coños se vaya a entrenar pues no lo recuerdo, solo se que lo esperaran en la casa de twi para que lo lleven lejos de aquí

Y asi fue, nadie me reconocio en el camino ¿será por qué literalmente no existo en esta dimensión? No sé, pero si se que pueden verme, o al menos eso creo…

Y ya allí….los veía conversar, ahora, ¿Cómo iba a viajar con ellos en el carruaje? Ellos me verían, pero resulto que yo, tengo cierta habilidad para estos trabajitos, pero casi nunca me salen bien, pero…oh oh…parece que me vieron

*empiezo a caminar como transeúnte*

Applejack me había visto, y su cara no parecía la de las mejores, así que solo me puse a caminar como cualquier otro pony, y me fui lo más rápido posible…genial, ahora creerán que soy un chismoso, pero esta no es mi dimensiona así que…creo que no podre entrar a ese carruaje a menos que me ponga debajo de este…pero…¿Cómo? O tal vez pueda viajar corriendo aunque me canse…un momento…ESO ES, eso que me enseño kurt me puede servir, puedo seguir el carruaje cuando tome vuelo y yo estaré siguiéndolos a toda velocidad

Espere un rato a que terminen de hablar, cuando el carruaje tomo vuelo, le di ventaja para que se alejara, tengo la suerte de que no hay nadie cerca, ni siquiera las mane 6, ahora…AHORA

Y partí con prisa, pase por valles y ríos, pero no deje de correr como me enseño kurt, y no perdí el rastro de ese carruaje

10 MINUTOS DEPUES(O TAL VEZ MAS…)

Y estamos…am…en…¿el imperio de cristal?...wtf? oh…aquí debe ser donde debe entrenar o no sé qué cosa…y además, no se por qué sentí como que escuche algo de música antes, pareciera que lo hubiera escuchado antes…pero no se qué es, o al menos que el autor allá puesto una canción a la historia, bueno, recuerdo que aquí es donde debe estar zolt…un momento, el está aquí, no se qué hacer, según mi misión es hacer…am…vencer el cliché, pero le tengo miedo a zolt…creo

Al frente mío se puede ver a cadenza y zolt, parece que darán una vuelta, solo espero que se la lleve a la cama, ahora, supongo que debo unirme a las fuerzas nightmare o como sea que se llame, pero no lo hare, esperen…donde están? Debo dejar que meterme mucho en mis pensamientos…oh si , dcebe estar en la pelea con trixie la cual le pateara el culo…jeje

Asi que me adentre como cualquier otro, me sentía un poco confiado, felizmente nadie me dijo nada, y allí estaban, luna, trixie y zolt, y como esperaba, le estaba dando una paliza hasta que el tipo encendió su llama o lo que fuese, pero esta era diferente, total, no me intereza, el tipo se fue a la enfermería, y yome quede con trixie

-buen combate- le dije

-gracias…y, ¿ti quien eres? No te eh visto jamás por aquí, ¿eres nuevo?

-sera mejor que no te lo diga…

-¿como?

-nada

Y luego me fui, como todo un misterioso, a mí me gustaba ser así antes de que viniera aquí de la nada, espere un rato, para luego ver a zolt con otros ponys, y liego a trixie con su futuro novio, y lo que presenciaría seria otra batalla, esta vez de equipo, zolt con los 3 ponys contra trixie y el otro, asi que mejor me pongo cómodo y…

*BAM*

-QUE CARAJOS FUE ESO…-todos me escucharon

En le medio había una nube de humo, pero esta se desvanecia poco a poco

-q-que está pasando- dijo zolt

El humo se desvaneció y…es…kurt…esto se pasó de verga

-OK, TODOS CONTRA MI, ¿QUE LES PARECE?- dijo kurt

-PERO TE MATA…-y fui callado con la mirada de confianza de kurt

No debió intervenir en la historia…no aun…


End file.
